shrekadventuresfandomcom-20200216-history
Unicron unites the villains
This is how Unicron unites the villains goes in The Rise of Unicron. we see Makucha in the Back Lands Makucha: One day, you'll see! I'll defeat Kion and his friends! evilly They'll pay for invading my territory! suddenly disappears. In the Outlands, Kiburi is in water as he hears Thrawn Grand Admiral Thrawn: Psst, scale. Kiburi: It is Kiburi. And what is it now? Grand Admiral Thrawn: I needed to be sure you were forged by war. rolls his eyes he and Thrawn disappear. At Bald Mountain, we see a stone opening. Then, we cut to an Energon mine as Kiburi, Thrawn, and Makucha are teleported Makucha: Kiburi! Kiburi: A leopard? Thrawn See? He gets it. rolls his eyes Makucha: Makucha, ruler of the Back Lands, or at least I will be when I'm restored to my rightful place! Why did you summon me? What do you want? Grand Admiral Thrawn: Leopard, we did not bring you. I thought you released us from the Outlands. Makucha: The Outlands? Whoever did that was someone powerful indeed. Chernabog: laughs shockingly see a newly returned Chernabog Makucha: Chernabog. You have returned. Why did you bring us here? Unicron: He didn't. see Unicron as Chernabog comes down. Unicron is at his table Unicron: It was I. You may call me... Unicron. and Kiburi gasp Makucha: The Unicron? Kiburi: I thought that you were a legend! Chernabog: I've heard of you. Grand Admiral Thrawn: Who? approach him Unicron: I assure you, I am very real. And you have all been brought here as a part of my plans to defeat Simba's son and his Lion Guard, once and for all. evilly is confused Grand Admiral Thrawn: My apologies, but the name "Unicorn"? It rings no bells. Unicron: Unicron! jumps down Unicron: I have been away for far too long if my name no longer strikes fear into the heart of one so overzealous. goes back to his table Unicron: Perhaps a demonstration of power is in order? feeds a ball of power to Kiburi as he grows stronger Kiburi: Unicron is ancient and extremely powerful. He led a Terrorcon empire. I remember hearing tales of his tyranny when I was young. Chernabog: I have also heard of the First Emperor of Cybertron. The "Lord of the Terrorcons." Unicron: I gave life to the fiercest of my warriors and allowed them to suck Energon, taking what they wanted and destroying the rest. My reign was a glorious, fear-soaked epoch of darkness on Cybertron. Makucha: Ha! Until Primus rose up and banished you. Unicron: My brother believed taking my life-blood would defeat me! But he only weakened me temporarily. is intrigued Grand Admiral Thrawn: I study the art of war, work to perfect it. Unicron: Silence! I have spent millennia gathering power. Waiting for the perfect chance to strike. And watching all of you. I have witnessed all your defeats at the claws of a lion cub and his friends along with heroes from other worlds. And do you know why they always bested you? Makucha: Because they cheat! Kiburi: Because they are annoyingly lucky. Grand Admiral Thrawn: Because they were so brave when they survived the Clone War. Unicron: It is because they work together. Where one is weak, another is strong. Thus unified, they are a powerful force. But we shall use that against them. Makucha: What are you suggesting? Unicron: I suggest nothing. I demand that you join me, and together, every world will be ours. is uninterested Chernabog: I don't do "ours". I only do mine! challenges Unicron Chernabog: I'' will take the Tree of Life on ''my own, and I'' will destroy anyone who gets in ''my way. Unicron: Such confidence. Go! Try to take the Tree of Life. I shall send you there myself. If you prevail, you may keep it. But when you fail, you will submit to me. Chernabog: And if I refuse this deal? Unicron: Then I shall return you to the darkness from which you were summoned! Chernabog: Fine! But this is a waste of time, as I will crush those who defy me. I will defeat those who stand in my way! I'm-- annoyed Unicron sends him away Unicron: I advise the rest of you to prepare to work together. leaves as Kiburi and Makucha raise their eyebrows. Thrawn steps in Grand Admiral Thrawn: Working together. It's all you've ever known, isn't it? twangs Thrawn